


Butterfly Kisses

by GothieCakes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Some good fluff because you both deserve it.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely pal Zach! This was my part of a trade we did and I'm super happy and they deserve to be happy too so enjoy this! 
> 
> Their part of the trade: https://rabblerauser.tumblr.com/post/630585138481381376/trade-w-my-friend-razikain-u-are-epic
> 
> They drew my oc Kaien with his (yet to be husband) Beckett ❤
> 
> Thank you so much homie seriously 😭

The sound of knuckles hitting the door and then it opening, made Kurapika jump slightly. Kurapika had given them the keys to the house, it had been almost a year, so it wasn't a big surprise to him, but something about it hasn't reigned as familiar yet. The thought of having such a loving partner… Kurapika felt butterflies in his chest. 

"I'm home!" Their voice echoed through the house, repeating through his ears. He would finally do it today, he was determined to.

Kurapika sets down his glass against the countertop. It makes a clinking noise and he finds himself worried about the liquid spilling... Albeit, he's shaking and the small amounts of water inside only makes a tiny ripple as it's set down. How could he be so anxious now?

_ "There's nothing to worry about." _ He speaks as if the water has grown sentient and tucks a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. 

_ "Everything is going to go fine." _

The sound of footsteps across the floor until finally they come into view, a grocery bag in one hand and Kurapika smiles happily. Worries gone for now as he eyes the bag.  _ Pizza and diet coke _ , it was going to be a good night.

"Brought home dinner?" Kurapika asks, turning to reach for the cupboard door.

Zach nods and places the items on the counter. "Yeah, I figured we could both use some comfort food today." Zach's tone is cheery, Kurapika feels some of the butterflies melt away just hearing it.

"That sounds lovely." Kurapika manages to find the cocoa powder as well as sugar while rummaging around.

Zach, starts on pulling out the pizza from the bag, squinting at the pizza box's small text directions. There's a moment of silence where Kurapika looks over, and thinks of offering help. Before he can, merely seconds pass, and Zach seems to admit defeat. They set the oven to four hundred degrees with three easy button taps on the stove. 

Looking over quickly to the box, Zach had actually gotten the temperature right, Kurapika finds himself muffle a soft laugh. 

Not long after the oven is heating slowly. 

Kurapika goes to grab the milk from the fridge and looks at the accumulated ingredients on the counter. He triumphantly exhales through his nose and looks towards Zach. 

They look at the counter and quickly blink to, Kurapika looks over with a smile. 

"While the food cooks, I think we deserve something warm, it's getting pretty chilly outside…" The butterflies come back, an unsettling tickle.

Zach finds themself smiling and picks at one of the bandaids against their face, "that would be really nice." Averting their eyes for a moment, and then back, "Thank you." 

Emotion crushes at their heart and they find themself taking a step towards Kurapika, eyes locked, mouth open to speak before the oven beeps,  _ loud _ . 

Contact broken, Kurapika looking over to it instead of the conversation that was at hand. 

Zach, in that moment, wants to kill the oven. In fact, the evil thing drew their attention towards it as well, thoughts empty as Kurapika smiled lightly and pointed to the cheese pizza, still wrapped in plastic. 

Zach makes quick work of shredding the plastic off as Kurapika mixes sugar and cocoa in a bowl, dumping both containers one at a time until it reaches a desired look. 

The pizza gets put in the oven with more force than what is  _ usually _ needed, Zach only huffs once the over door slams on its springs, Kurapika setting a timer and placing a pot on the stovetop. 

They work around each other easily and smile once the food starts to cook. Zach finds themself close, leaning their back against the counter.

It's silent, but breaks almost immediately.

"I used to make this a lot as a kid, or  _ well… _ I guess my mother did." Kurapika scratches his cheek, slightly flushed. Four cups of milk are poured into the pot and a quarter of cream. 

"The cream's the secret ingredient..." 

Although lost in thought, Zach doesn't mind watching Kurapika go through the steps, watching him with a smile on his face… they were watching him be  _ happy.  _ Some of the words are muffled as Zach feels their heart tighten again, baffled how they managed to score one of the most amazing men they'd ever met. 

A stick of cinnamon and a capful of vanilla are added. Kurapika looks at Zach with a finger pressed to his lips as he brings the pot off the stove. More secret ingredients?

Adding in the dry, mixing vigorously then grabbing two cups to messily pour the mixture in were the last steps.

There's still extra in the pot, the cups are missing a fourth of hot chocolate  _ until _ Kurapika adds two graceful handfuls of mini marshmallows and holds out the creation to Zach. 

His smile could melt any icebergs in that moment and Zach feels tears welling up in the corners of their eyes. 

"Tell me if it's good, it's been a while since I made anything from scratch… but, I thought it would be fun." Kurapika worries himself, he hopes it's good. 

Kurapika goes to pick up his cup and gasps, 

"Wait, I forgot--!" 

A quick rummage in the fridge has him with a can of whipped cream, walking up to Zach and swirling a heavy amount overtop of the drink. 

Kurapika looks proud of himself and does the same to his own cup before taking a long sip. Zach doesn't waste any time before doing the same. Their tastebuds feel like they're all tiny fireworks being set off in succession of each other as each flavor goes down smooth in their mouth. 

"Kurapika-- this… This is delicious--!" Another long sip, the timer clicks down to ten minutes on the stove and the smell of pizza is slowly filling the room. It all feels like a dream but it isn't, it's real. It's all so real and Zach feels a drop fall from the corner of their face as they look to the still heaping mountain of marshmallows. 

Zach finds themself looking up from the marshmallow pile, tears now from both sides of their face and Kurapika looks worried for a moment before setting down his cup and walking the short counter length distance and wrapping his arms around them. 

Face buried in the soft fluff of their hair, Zach blinks and sets down their cup, holding onto Kurapika with a sob. The oven still hadn't beeped, maybe time was standing still. They wouldn't mind, they would stay like this forever if they could. Kurapika was warm, just in comfy clothes for being around the house… but they liked them. 

Taking a breath, Kurapika lids his eyes and smooths a hand over Zach's hair, smoothing down a few stray strands. Looking down and wiping the forming tears. 

"I'm sorry I I didn't mean to--" 

"No I--!" 

Kurapika holds his breath and reads the next words come off of Zach's lips. 

_ "I just love you so much!" _

He's awed. His mind struggling to create a response but all at once the butterflies are gone, he shuts his eyes tears welling and grips Zach's shoulders tight, 

"I love you too!" 

There's a distant beeping before it goes quiet.

-

They're both silent at arms length of each other and both have tears in their eyes, Kurapika blinks wondering if that all just happened and Zach traces a finger over their own lips as if spilled one of the seven secrets of the world.

Kurapika has the same stance mirrored, eyes ruby and blinks, once, twice, and then places his hand on Zach's face, his smile genuine, 

"I'm so happy…" his chest is beating a mile a minute as he looks down to his partner, his mind finally settling to the fact that,

Yes, they had just said that. 

Zach can only place their hand overtop Kurapika's and lean into the touch, the tears have stopped, but their faces were flushed. Zach only laughs low, 

"I was worried to tell you but, it kind of all spilled out when you made the hot chocolate…" they pause, "it was just really special and… I just love you so much. So, so much, Kura." They avert their eyes and Kurapika feels his heart beating just that much faster.

"That's what I wanted to tell you tonight too, it's been almost a year and I've been, well… shy, maybe?" Kurapika continues running a hand through their hair, their hair is soft. So soft...

"I guess more, anxious? Nervous… but, well." Kurapika laughs and it's a gorgeous sound, all windchimes and songbirds. 

"I suppose we were both on the same page?" He smiles.

Zach nods and doesn't hide the blush, or the small tears forming, just nods, "Yeah, we were… I'm so glad, you just make me so happy." 

Zach feels their cheeks flush as Kurapika places a gentle kiss on their head amongst the soft locks. 

"The feeling is  _ extremely _ mutual." 

Kurapika steps back after withdrawing his hand from Zach's face and looking towards the oven, blinking and pointing with a vacant expression. 

"I'm hoping the pizza is okay…" 

" _ Oh… _ " 

Zach hits the  _ off  _ button on the timer and opens the oven door. 

-

One smoke alarm and two fans to air out the house later they manage to salvage the pizza by scraping most of the burnt parts off with a butter knife. Thankfully it had just been some drops of cheese that had made most of the smoke in the bottom of the oven, but Zach wished they would have thought to put a pan underneath. 

As much as they adored the lovely staple food of the lovely Italy-- why was it the current bane of their existence for causing problems? 

Only god would know. 

They lounge on the sofa with their plates piled with cheese pizza, both slightly exasperated from the smoke alarm going off and not needing the fire department to show up… but hey, that's life. 

Netflix is urging the two to watch more of The Office and Zach's eyes light up as Kurapika easily presses play and it starts. They eat quickly, slurping on the hot chocolate and the marshmallow goop that lays at the bottom of the cups and bites of pizza in between, they can't complain, it tastes good somehow. 

Comfort food is comfort food, even if it almost burned down their house.

_ Almost.  _

The two are still fuzzy from the confession after almost a year together, Kurapika feels loved, Zach too. The air is clearer, no butterflies no giddy school crush feelings, this was real… this was love. 

When they finish their plates they leave the show running, music signaling a new episode starting, blaring in the background. The two getting glasses of diet coke and tortilla chips to watch more episodes together. Chatting all the while. They move together easily maneuvering the kitchen, no more dances this time. All easy steps, Kurapika doesn't think he could get rid of the flush on his face even if he tried. 

He didn't want to. 

The dirtied plates are thrown in the dishwasher, Kurapika turning it on as Zach sets the snacks on the coffee table.

Grabbing a fuzzy blanket to cuddle together under once they had gotten comfy, the show continues, just having started, there was quite a bit left. Kurapika, doing his best to keep track of the jokes to not fall asleep. Zach, almost on the verge of sleep. They both decide to dig into the snacks to try and fight it off.

-

He hears another episode starting, he must have dozed off for a bit. Kurapika is sure he fell asleep twice but tries to keep his eyes open once he awakens the third time. The show information shows they'd been watching three episodes since the one he remembered… his bleary eyes can see that much. Grabbing the controller he hears soft breathing beside him, his partner asleep, cuddled at his side. 

Kurapika doesn't feel the need to move, just props one of the pillows beside him, switches the show to a documentary on conspiracy theories, this one about aliens, and the proof behind them being real.

Kurapika leans his head against the other's hair, fluffy and soft as the voice talking drawls on and on… he doesn't remember falling asleep but he remembers listening to Zach's steady breaths, the dull sound of his own heartbeat slowing, feeling nothing besides pure love surrounding them as he drifted off. 

_ "I love you." _

The words rang steadily in his ears, and what a gorgeous sound to fall asleep to. 

Everything from here on out would be fine, and he could sleep peacefully knowing it.


End file.
